


Restless

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [16]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Loving Marriage, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Lilias gets home from a mission to find Bruce and Logan passed out.[Pencember Challenge Day 16 - Prompt; 'Snuggling.'](I obviously went the platonic route with this prompt.)
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/OFC
Series: Pencember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Kudos: 2





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________  
> Quick character deets-  
> *Lilias Reid,* see -> Navigation <\- work.  
> *Garnet Wayne,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Logan Wayne,* see -> Here With You <\- work.  
> ____________________________________________________

Lilias sighed as she stepped out of the shower, tiredly pulling on one of the loose sets of clothes kept in the cave. (In other words, sweatpants and a shirt, which were both largely too big on her.)  
With a new joy in her and Bruce's life, the two had opted to take turns 'playing vigilante,' as Alfred would refer to it.  
At first, it made Bruce restless not being able to go out certain days, but Alfred, Dick, and even Garnet had insisted that childcare should be shared by parents, not a responsibility only one had-  
Which, who was he to argue when his own kids were telling him off?  
Tim had even said cheekily, (when Bruce asked for his opinion/help,) that his youngest kid didn't have to be a mini Damian and/or Garnet, which quickly shut him up.  
But still, in the last few years, Bruce had gotten used to the routine-  
If anything, when the routine was no longer required, he'd probably be restless *without* it, that was just how he was, unfortunately.

But their set up was working, and that's what was counting, they had found something that worked for them.  
Normally, despite Batman being out of commission, Lilias could handle things fine, when you took into account how many vigilantes roamed Gotham.  
But with The New Guardians spread thin with whatever disaster had the founders disappearing every other minute, Lilias had to both keep the remaining New Guardians in Gotham together, and pick up the slack of the missing ones.  
Needless to say, her nights were exhausting, and she actually looked forward to staying in, Bruce had it easier, not having to keep the New Guardians together, which went without saying, unlike Lilias, he wasn't a member.

Despite being dead on her feet, Lilias always checked on her sons before heading to bed to curl up next to her husband, for as long as he *was* in bed, as he usually woke up not too long later.  
Damian not being home, Lilias skipped over checking his room, going straight to Logan's.  
When she pushed the door open, she froze, having to do a second take at what she saw, before a smile adorned her face.  
Next to Logan in his bed was Bruce, not even dressed for sleep, yet fast asleep with his son, who was drooling on his black dress shirt.  
Lilias chuckled slightly before she walked over to the bed, pulling up the bunched up blanket over the two and placing a kiss on Logan's head, hesitating a moment before kissing Bruce as well, surprised when he didn't bolt awake at the slightest touch.

Before leaving the room, she clicked the nightlight on low, allowing the dim light to illuminate the room.  
The woman walked to the door, glancing back at her boys with a smile, before she slipped through the door, clicking it shut quietly to let them rest.


End file.
